


Young and Free and Stupid

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [49]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Public Nudity, streaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Three Gold Saints, Scorpio Tryphosa, Gemini Lew, and Cancer Dionisio, get drunk and go streaking in nighttime Paris. Shion is going to be disappointed come morning.





	Young and Free and Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

“If we get caught, I’m blaming you,” Tryphosa hisses. Lew blinks back at her placidly.

“Okay.” He agrees without even trying to argue it, and she rolls her eyes. Dionisio giggles.

“This was my idea, though,” he whispers, and she looks down at the slightly shorter man. He’d shaved recently, which is disconcerting, and makes him look closer to eighteen than the twenty-four he is. Tryphosa blinks, trying to think through the alcohol. Had it really? That’s weird. Maybe Aurelien had rubbed off more on his adopted son than she’d realized.

“Whatever, fine. I’m blaming both of you. This is a terrible idea.” She mutters. “Where are we putting our clothes?” Tryphosa asks then. It might be a stupid idea, but it also sounds… sort of fun? The kind of thing she wants to try at least once. Hopefully without getting arrested. Paris is a decent pick for this, right? She’s definitely keeping her boots on, though.

“We could lightspeed back to Sanctuary, take off our clothes, and come back here?” Dionisio offers, grinning widely. The idea is a decent one.

“Fine. Meet you two losers here in five minutes then. Keep your shoes on though, remember. “ She advises, and Lew nods solemnly. She flashes back to Scorpio and takes off her clothes. She can’t quite believe she’s about to go streaking through the nightclub crowds of Paris in the wee hours of the morning with Dionisio and Lew. This is absolutely ridiculous.

She lightspeeds back, and Lew and Dionisio are waiting. They’re stupidly pretty naked, and she has to restrain herself from saying something stupid. Lew is lovely, all tall, lean lines and broad shoulders, vampire-pale in the dim street lights, his long blond hair draping over his shoulders. Dionisio is equally gorgeous, shorter and stockier, his warm brown skin covered in soft dark hair. His dark brown curls are even more tousled than normal, and his amber eyes are gleaming with excitement as he shoots her a dimpled smile.

Tryphosa herself is all muscled grace, built like a back alley boxer. Her brown skin, darker than Dionisio’s, gleams faintly in the dim light, and her dark brown hair is beginning to fall out of her pompadour. Her nearly black eyes flash in excitement.

“Are we going or what?” She asks, and Lew nods quietly, and starts the charge out onto the pavement, where the late crowds are just starting to filter out. Tryphosa lets out a whoop and follows him, and Dionisio, shorter than both of them, brings up the rear.

Ah, to be young and free. It’s exhilarating.

Even if they do end up in the drunk tank.

This one’s going to be fun to explain to Master Shion. Ah yes, three of your Gold Saints ended up in the slammer for public indecency.

Tryphosa doesn’t regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
